1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a household bathing water massage device that provides the user streams of differing force directed against the body for water massage applications, thereby revitalizing cells, eliminating fatigue, and promoting metabolism to comfortably relax the body and spirit.
2) Description of the Prior Art
When people want to soak in a bath for physical relaxation, they often go to a spa hydrotherapy center that provides professional services, the bathing pool facilities at the site fulfilling their objectives. However, when many people use the massage pool, showers, and so on, one must patiently stand in line and with the wait consuming time and allowing little actual time for use, there is not much effectiveness to speak of and, furthermore, the extent of sanitation causes concern about contagious diseases; the expense for treating the minor infections and the lifelong suffering from the serious ailments. Although the industry stresses absolute attention to public health, the hazards still exist. Additionally, consumers generally cannot afford spa services on a daily basis and thus go once every few days, but fatigue occurs each day. As a result, some people purchase a specialized bathtub for use at home, thereby avoiding standing in line and, furthermore, bathe whenever and for as long as desired without interference, and in complete privacy. However, such an approach often lacks the so-called whirlpool effect, though the capacity allows for bathtub soaking.